


Curtain Call

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [108]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Nakia spotted her favorite American spy on a mission.





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Wavesinger (The_Wavesinger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

It was an easy job, but once Nakia spotted Sharon backstage, dressed in all black with a set of headphones on, it got even easier.

“Smuggling ring?” the SHIELD agent muttered at the crafts table.

“Antiquities,” Nakia murmured back.

“Is that what you’re calling it?”

Nakia smiled mysteriously. “The director’s office, eight on the dot. I could use a distraction.”

“Try and give me some of the credit this time.” Sharon glared at the sad pile of carrot sticks on her plate. “People notice when my missions close with nothing to show for it.”

“It’s all for the greater good,” Nakia said innocently.

She grinned at Sharon’s grumbling as she walked away.

Past midnight, they met at the center of the nearest park. Sharon had soaked herself with the crew’s fruit punch earlier, loudly, so Nakia took pity and brought her coffee.

“You’d better have found good evidence.” Sharon drank deeply and shivered.

“Interpol will shut the ring down within the month.”

“_Or, _ SHIELD could shut it down, and overlook any missing… antiquities.”

Nakia stepped close to the other agent. The city was cold, and their breath met in clouds between them.

“Why would I hand over my evidence to you?”

“I know you don’t want to disappoint your bosses at _ Interpol,_” Sharon said sarcastically. Nakia grinned. “But if you’re looking for motivation… my hotel room is nearby. Maybe we could talk about it—” she shook, hard, “—somewhere more warm.”

Nakia laughed. “You poor thing. Yes, let’s go back to your room, and you can work on convincing me.”

Sharon kissed her, a familiar kiss full of promise. Nakia returned it until Sharon laid a cold hand on her neck.

“Ah! You really are freezing!”

Sharon glared, like an upset kitten. Nakia snickered, but happily let Sharon drag her away.


End file.
